


It's So Good You Could Watch It 100 Times!

by extendedfic



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extendedfic/pseuds/extendedfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a one-shot dedicated to @teamchaosprez!</p><p>Peridot and Lapis kiss. That's really all that happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's So Good You Could Watch It 100 Times!

Lapis rubs her eyes and groans, hearing the sound of voices. She slowly looks around to see which gem is ruining her nap. To her surprise, nobody was there except herself. Lapis knits her eyebrows and walks closer to the sound, trying to figure out who was speaking. She walks as close to the sound as she can get before letting out a loud groan. 

"God damnit Peridot..." She mumbles, walking to the ladder. 

She climbs up the creaky ladder. "Another one of these Camp Pining Hearts marathons I'm assuming. Just because it says 'It's so good you could watch it 100 times!' on the box, doesn't mean you have to take it literally." Lapis mumbles to herself with hatred lacing her voice.

"Peridot turn off that..." She covers her mouth and starts to snicker as she reaches the top of the ladder.

Peridot snores loudly, her arm hanging off the couch with the rest of her sprawled along it. Drool runs down the side of her cheek, creating a pool on the couch. Her visor slowly falls onto the ground, phasing away.

"You're such a dork." Lapis giggles, snorting a few times. "I deserve a cuddle for this." Lapis smirks.

She walks over to Peridot and carefully lifts her up. Lapis kisses the top of Peridot's head before laying on the couch, resting Peridot ontop of herself. Peridot blinks her eyes open and looks at Lapis with tired eyes. 

"Go back to sleep Peri." Lapis whispers, petting her hair softly to keep her calm. 

"Mm..." Peridot mumbles, shifting her position to make herself more comfortable. 

Peridot takes a deep breath before letting out a soft sigh. She wipes her mouth of the drool and snuggles her cheek into Lapis' chest, enjoying her warmth. 

"You're so...mmm..." Peridot smiles lazily, purring ever so slightly. 

Lapis smiles and slowly lifts Peridot's chin up. Peridot opens her eyes and looks at Lapis. Lapis smirks and presses her lips against Peridot's. Peridot closes her eyes, enjoying the kiss. Lapis kisses Peridot softly and carefully, not wanting to completely wake Peridot up. Peridot sighs into the kiss and brings her hand up to Lapis' cheek. Lapis loved the way Peridot kissed. She was so cold and sharp, yet her kisses felt like a soft blanket rubbing against her lips. It felt so nice and peaceful to her. Peridot had loved the way Lapis kissed as well. Lapis' kisses were mean and sloppy, but she was so skilled in a way that it made her kisses feel soothing. Lapis opens one of her eyes, a smile grazing her cheeks as she sees how much Peridot was enjoying the kiss. Peridot slowly opens one of her eyes. Both her eyes shoot open as she quickly pulls away.

"I thought we agreed not to look at each other while we kissed!" Peridot screeches, her cheeks turning a dark shade of green. 

"You opened your eyes too!" Lapis shouts.

"Just too see if you were looking at me! Which you were!" Peridot complains, her face turning into a pout.

"Still counts..." Lapis mumbles.

Peridot crosses her arms and mumbles words about how Lapis is such a clod. Lapis giggles and holds Peridot close to her. She loved when her girlfriend got all grumpy and annoyed, it was adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Just made this as a special thanks to @teamchaosprez! Your fics rock! Keep up the great work!


End file.
